The Role Model
by axel eg andersson
Summary: Judy has enjoyed a highly successful career, her own task force, being the inspiration of thousands and thousands, a happy family life. After all these years, all of it stemmed from the success of the famous Night Howler case. Then a phone call is made.
1. Prologue (17:22 14-03-2029)

Prologue

17:22 14-03-2029

The door to the cramped and dimly lit office swung open, and Jack Savage entered through it. The rabbit is dressed in a semi-casual attire, a ZBI-badge hanging around his neck, and a cup of coffee in his paw. In the room sat half a dozen desk bound agents, operating wiretapping equipment. They're of many different species, including another rabbit. All semi-casually clothed, badges around their necks, headphones over their ears, working intently.

Fast food take-away packages were strewn across the desks. A map of Zootopia, and Tundratown in particular, covered one wall and was accompanied by numerous pinned mugshots, notes, and red lines connecting them all together in a web of suspected and confirmed relations.

Jack took a sip.


	2. Make the call (17:28 14-03-2029)

Make the Call

17:28 14-03-2029

Captain Judy Hopps descended the stairs from the ZPD headquarters, fishing a phone from her jacket pocket as she was heading for her parked car. A film crew approached with hastened steps, ducking and weaving through the sparse crowd that surrounded the police building. Judy sighed briefly, seeing them right away, and waited with dialling the number.

"Captain Hopps! We'd like to ask you some additional questions about the take-down of the MacAntler crime family." The reporter stuck a microphone in front of Judy while the cameraman tried to keep a steady shot of her face. Judy put the phone back into the pocket.

"We had a press conference about it not thirty minutes ago. In it I gave all the answers I can give." Judy replied while calmly stepping towards the rabbit-sized car and unlocked it, the camera crew still in tow. The reporter didn't stop.

"This is the fourth high-profile criminal organization you have participated in taking down in ten years, and the third in which you've had a commanding role. You've become a greater symbol of Zootopia than even the skyline itself. How does this impede your work going forward?"

Judy opened the door, giving the reporter a brief look and a smile. "Have I really? I haven't noticed."

Judy then entered the car while the reporter gave her a follow-up question. Judy closed the door as she didn't bother to listen. She turned the car on, backed out of the parking lot, and went onto the road. She fished out her phone again and called the contact 'Vernon' before putting the phone in her lap. After a few signals the recipient answered, and the conversation was put on speaker.

"Why hello hello, honey!"

"Hi Verny!" Judy chirped. "I'm on my way home now. Should be thirty minutes out."

"Right, I'll fire up some dinner"

"How's Anne doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. The fever is still there, but it's steadily going down. If she doesn't go to school tomorrow, then she will the day after that."

"Great." Judy replied. "And the rest?"

"They're all back. Alvin is in the living room, playing a game or something. Alice is helping me cook, – ALICE! COME AND HELP ME MAKE DINNER! – Anton is catching up on his homework. Art is... Okay, I don't know exactly where Artie is right now, but he is in the house, I can tell you that much."

Judy laughed. It all sounds about right. "Okay. See you in a short while, then."

"Will do. Drive safely, honey!" Vernon replied before ending the call. Judy smiled to herself, looking at the photo of her husband as it lingered on the screen after the call ended.

The rabbit-sized car came to a stop by a crossing's red light. Judy took the opportunity to put the phone away. She leant over to the passenger's side, opened the glove compartment and pulled out a second phone, one that has hardly been used. She dialled the only number stored on it and then placed the phone in her lap, just like the first one. She kept her eyes on the crossing and the traffic as she continued on after the light turned green. This time the phone's signals were many more. The line then clicked open through the speakers.

"It's me." Judy simply said.

There was no reply, just silence for almost a minute. Then the other end of the line came to life.

"Congratulations on taking down the MacAntler family, captain. This city is quite drastically running out of crooks!" Mr. Big said from the other end with his usual light slur.

"Thank you. Speaking of which, I'd like to meet up. Soon." Judy replied.

"Any special reason?"

"I'd prefer to talk about it face-to-face."

"I'll get back to you." Mr. Big said before the line abruptly crackled to a close. Judy made a turn and went down to the underground drive-way of her burrow.


	3. Appeal (10:00 17-03-2029)

Appeal

10:00 17-03-2029

Judy waited on a park bench next to one of the side-streets in Downtown. She checked her phone for the time yet again. Then a nondescript, black SUV pulled over and parked. Judy got up and walked to it. A door opened, and a polar bear sat inside. In his hand stood Mr. Big, who was wearing some casual golfing clothes. Slacks, shirt, vest, accompanied with a neat little cap. His bushy eyebrows stood out even more than usual against the pastel colours of his attire.

"Thank you for meeting me." Judy said and gave him a smile, the kind of smile you give to relatives you're tired of but none the less have to be polite to. He smiled back, sincerely. "You wanted to talk, Judy dear."

"Yes. I'd like to once again ask you to reconsider you businesses." she said.

Mr. Big's smile quickly faltered and he sighed tiredly. "Judy-"

"I insist this time, sir. I'm a police captain in command of Zootopia's organized crime task force. I used to have plenty of other targets to go for, but as you said yourself, as good as every other crime family in this city is right now behind bars because of my work. Except for yours. Soon I have to go after you. I cannot turn a blind eye then."

Mr. Big struggled to keep his teeth from baring. "Threats do not agree with me, Judy."

"I am not threatening you, sir, I am stating the nature of the situation. So I am asking you to reconsider your businesses and go legal. Now. It cannot wait any longer." she said before taking deep breath. Then sighed.

"For the sake of Fru-Fru and Judy."


	4. Tap (10:27 23-03-2029)

Tap

10:31 23-03-2029

Internal Investigations detective Jennifer Trotland entered Chief Bogo's office. She was dressed casually with an ID-badge around her neck and a laptop case held in her hooves. Chief Bogo stood up, his fur having turned more and more grey as the years passed. He reached over and shook hooves with the detective. "Jennifer Trotland, I take it?" he asked.

She nodded. "That's right. Thank you for meeting me, Chief."

"I couldn't say no upon hearing the topic you wanted to discuss." he replied. His voice was tired and had a hint of annoyance in it, however it wasn't directed at the detective in the room but rather meant for someone else, beyond in the ether. He gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk before taking a seat in his own. Trotland took the offered seat and placed the laptop case on the desk.

"During a ZBI investigation, the agents reported that they came across a suspected instance of police misconduct while they analysed a recording from a tapped wire. They then relayed the case to us at Internal Investigations." Jennifer explained the situation while she opened the case and the laptop inside. Bogo simply looked straight at her, not saying a word. The horse continued.

"What is your experience with captain Judy Hopps? You were one of the earlier bosses she had in the police profession, I believe."

"The first." Bogo corrected. Jennifer paused and just looked at Bogo, inviting him to continue. He leant back. "My experiences with her has been stellar through the years. Excellent police officer, excellent leader. Hard-working. Always managed to solve the cases assigned to her."

"When was she transferred from your command?" Jennifer then asked, typing short notes on the computer.

"Nine years ago. The mayor wanted her talents to be directed to fight the organized crime and gave her a task force of detectives to command for that end. And I agreed with the mayor. She was too good to remain a simple officer or detective. Still, we have kept in touch and cooperated extensively." He leant back forward, elbows resting against the desk.

"Including the recent MacAntler case?" Jennifer asked.

"Including the recent MacAntler case." Bogo confirmed. Jennifer typed down a few notes on the computer. Bogo simply watched, then spoke.

"Is it really her on the tape?"

Jennifer looked up at him. His face had softened. "I could play the recording, if you would like to hear it for yourself." she offered. Bogo nodded, not one to shy away from the truth when it presented itself. The detective turned to her computer, accessing the recording. After a minute she then turned the computer for Bogo to hear the audio better. She pressed space.

"It's me." the recorded voice of Judy was heard. The quality is what you would expect from the recording of a tapped microphone. Still, it was unmistakable.

"Mr. Big, sir, we got a call from Mrs. Hopps." a voice is heard, a presumed secretary or assistant.

"Judy?" Mr. Big's voice then entered the recording. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, sir." the assistant replied.

"Hmm. Give me the phone." Mr. Big then told him, followed by a brief pause. "Congratulations on taking down the MacAntler family, captain. This city is quite drastically running out of crooks!"

"Thank you." Judy's voice replied. Bogo started to rub his face with his hooves tightly. "Speaking of which, I'd like to meet up. Soon."

"Any special reason?"

"I'd prefer to talk about it face-to-face."

"I'll get back to you." Mr. Big said, followed by a drawn-out sigh. "...I have a feeling this isn't about catching up with Fru-Fru."

"No, sir." the assistant chimed in before Jennifer stopped the recording and turned the computer back to face her. Bogo was in the process of trying to rub his temples into oblivion.

"Has captain Hopps had a history of bending the rules?" Jennifer then asked. Bogo sighed deeply, now very much doubting the truth in his words.

"Only bent. Never broken."


	5. Warranted (07:12 29-03-2029)

Warranted

07:12 29-03-2029

"What is the meaning of this?" Judy asked angrily. The offices of her task force was in the process of being turned upside-down by a crew of Internal Investigations officers. A cougar detective under Judy's command ran up to her.

"Captain Hopps, ma'am! We called as soon as they showed up."

Judy had rushed to the office through the rain in fury and confusion once she got the phone call about what was happening. Her wet jacket hung over one arm. "Who are they? Why are they doing this to our offices?" she asked the detective.

"Not sure, ma'am." he replied. "Seems like hard-drives and the like are the targets. Your office was the first place they swarmed."

* * *

10:47 29-03-2029

"All right, Carrots, what is this all about?"

Nick and Judy had met up at a near empty café. Judy was fidgeting in her seat, spinning her cup around and around while Nick put his wet jacket over the back of the opposite seat, then sat down. He quickly shook his head to rid of some of the water. It was still pouring outside and the sky's reflections coloured the shops' windows grey. He was dressed in the ZPD blue, with the single bars pinned to his shirt's collar.

"We haven't met up in months and now you suddenly need to meet immed-" he continued before Judy interrupted him. "My task force is under internal investigation."

Nick was taken aback. He then leant in against the table. "What?"

"This morning they appeared out of nowhere and turned our offices upside-down with two dozen officers and a warrant. They started with my personal office. I've since then been around, picking up on rumours." she continued.

Nick frowned. He looked at Judy's cup which was still spinning and spinning due to her restless finger. "Go on." he prompted her.

"They're suspecting corruption." she replied. Nick frowned deeper.

"Corruption?"

Judy nodded.

"And they started by looking through your own offi-" Nick stopped mid-sentence as dots started to connect. "You don't think they know of your ties with-?"

"What else could it be, Nick?" she asked him.

Nick groaned and held his head in his paws. And the day had so far been headache-free.

"Look, Nick, if the investigation proceeds, there is a good chance it will lead back to you too." Judy said with concern.

"I'm starting to feel sick." Nick replied.

"Be serious, Nick."

"I am serious."


	6. Priorities (03:44 23-05-2029)

Priorities

03:44 23-05-2029

"Help me understand, captain."

Internal Investigations detective Jennifer Trotland and captain Judy Hopps sat in an interrogation room. Judy hadn't been sleeping well since she learned of the investigation against her several weeks back, and the last 24 hours had proven impossible to get any kind of shut eye. Partially due to the stress, partially due to the non-stop questioning she has been subjected to lately.

"Help you understand?" Judy echoed.

"Yes. Walk me through the reasoning behind your actions. Or lack of actions, might be more appropriate." Jennifer said. Judy sat silently for a few minutes. Jennifer placed a hoof on the pile of files and paperwork next to her.

"We got more than enough evidence for a conviction here, captain. You won't be able to get away with it by not talking. I just want the background to it all. So, let us pretend no one was listening-" she said as she was about to stand up to unplug the camera in the corner. Judy interrupted her. "Leave it running."

Jennifer turned her gaze at Judy again. There was a silence for a few moments before Judy took a deep breath.

"I nearly died a few times while I was on the Night Howler case."

Jennifer turned her body to face the rabbit again as she listened.

"One of the times I nearly died was when I and Nick investigated a car we had a lead on. We were caught and brought over to the Big family residency. A mobster doesn't look kindly to people, especially police, investigating their assets, as it turns out." Judy continued. She folded her arms across her chest, the bags under her eyes prominent.

"We were nearly killed on the spot. 'Icing,' it was called. But then Mr. Big's daughter appeared."

Jennifer brought up a folder and opened it, flipping through the pages with dextrous flicks of her lips. "Fru-Fru, whose daughter you're the godmother of?" Jennifer said, looking up at Judy to confirm the information they had uncovered during the investigation. Judy was visibly annoyed, but nodded.

"I am alive and I am Judy's godmother because I saved Fru-Fru's life beforehand. Then I didn't know who she was. I didn't care. I just saved a citizen. A citizen whose father turned out to be the head of a mobster family."

"Go on." Jennifer asked her.

"They rewarded me for doing my job. For saving someone's life. They rewarded me with my life and letting me become Judy's god-mother. I accepted to keep a target from appearing on my back for refusing." Judy's voice nearly stumbled for a moment. "But I never condoned any of their activities. I vowed to make the world a better place, and I have never broken that vow." she continued.

"But you did know of their activities and instead chose to investigate their rival families." Jennifer then said.

"I never helped the Big family."

"You removed their competition!"

"I had to prioritize cases!" Judy argued angrily, slamming her paws against the table.

"The MacAntler family dealt in money laundry, banking and stock. Mr. Big deals with murder! Trafficking! Racketeering! Arms- and narcotics smuggling! How is that prioritizing?"

Judy was struck silent, and her teeth gnashed.

"...I wanted to give Fru-Fru and Judy a chance." she then replied silently.

"A chance?" Jennifer scoffed.

Judy paused for a moment. Collected her thoughts. "I thought I could convince the family to go legal. To keep Judy and her mother from taking over the business. Those two deserve better."

Jennifer looked at Judy for a few moments before looking over at the camera and to those who watched from the other end. "We're done with this session."


	7. Domestics (23:56 25-05-2029)

Domestics

23:56 25-05-2029

"I can't believe all of this."

Vernon paced anxiously around the kitchen in their burrow after the kits had been put to bed for the night. Judy had taken the liberty to grab a glass and a bottle of wine while she was slouched over the kitchen island as if it was a sleazy bar in which she could drink everything away. She was in house arrest while the investigation was progressing.

"Nine years and out of the blue it turns out we've been connected to a mobster family the whole time. When were you going to tell me this, Judy?" Vernon asked.

"Probably never." she replied plainly.

He had not expected this kind of straight-edged, cold truth to come out at the start. He shook his head in frustration. "Wow, Judy. Wow."

"I would never have told anyone," she then continued. "because I never saw myself as a member of their 'family.' I never saw anything I did as 'corrupt.'"

Judy took another sip of the wine. Vernon stopped his pacing and exhaled sharply, shaking. "So. Are you?" he then asked.

"Am I what?"

"Corrupt."

Judy sighed. She eyed the bottle's label lazily in order to escape answering the question for another moment. "I can't judge it myself." she muttered.

"Plenty of others are doing it right now for you. The media. Anne's and Artie's classmates. Their classmates' parents. The whole city! The whole nation!" Vernon started to shake visibly, and he didn't know where to keep his restless hands. On his hips? Folded across his chest? In his pockets? Over his face so he can scream into them?

"Are they right? That is the heart of the question." he then asked.

"About me?" Judy replied.

"Yes."

Judy sat up and refilled the glass with wine again. "The classmates, the parents, the talk shows, the experts, the nation. Is what they are saying about me true?" she framed the question while she corked the bottle shut. Then took a sip from the glass. The sip then grew longer until it drained all of the glass' contents. She put the glass back down.

"Yeah. They pretty much got it right." she then admitted in defeat.

Vernon took a seat on the other side of the kitchen island, resting his arms on its surface. He slowly stopped shaking. The two sat there, silently, for a few moments. The moments turned to minutes.

"Fuck me... When I decided to marry a conspiracy-busting hero cop I never expected this much excitement." Vernon then said. Judy tipsily snorted out a single laugh. Vernon couldn't help but to smile, and held Judy's paws with his.

"It wasn't that funny, honey." he told her with a tired smile.

"I never wanted this to affect you, Verny. I never wanted any of this. Could I go back and act differently... I would." Judy said, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Well." Vernon then said with a small sigh. "I guess it is how they say. Hind legs are 20/20."

"Hindsight, Verny"

"...Not even a small laugh this time?"


	8. Blind Justice (11:56 08-11-2029)

Blind Justice

11:56 08-11-2029

City attorney Hugh Douglas was a snug-suited wolverine who carried a certain, well practised gait. One of intent and power, but without arrogance. He was pacing back and forth in front of his desk in the courtroom. It was packed full with people. Family-members of Judy's, colleagues, prominent people of the public. Journalists recorded the audio of the proceedings and artists expertly captured facial expressions and moments from the ones present.

"So you were with the defendant when she met with Mr. Big for the first time in Tundratown?" he asked.

Nick Wilde sat as a witness before the court, wearing his uniform with the cap resting in his lap. He was sitting straight as a rod. No sign of any sly smugness or wit commonly associated with the fox. This was one of the few times Judy has seen Nick be dead serious.

"Yes." he answered.

"Could you talk us through that meeting, please?" the city attorney then asked him.

"We were shoved into the office in Mr. Big's residency. Mr. Big entered after us through a second door. He was angry that we were investigating his limousine." Nick replied.

"Did he at any point ask who you were?"

"He asked Judy 'what was up with the costume.' Rabbit officers were not common back then, shall we say."

"Go on." the city attorney requested. The mundane slog of the trial proceedings bore itself into Judy's skull. Tiny anecdotes and entire days were recited to get to the tiniest of information. And this will continue for weeks.

"Judy stated she was a police officer who was looking for Emmitt Otterton and accused Mr. Big of being involved with his disappearance. He then gave the order to 'ice' us." Nick continued.

"Could you explain what 'icing' is to the court?"

"A method of murder by dropping the victim in the Tundratown River underneath the ice." Nick replied, swallowing dryly.

"Please continue, lieutenant."

"Mr. Big's daughter Fru-Fru entered the office and recognized Judy as the police officer who saved her from the 'giant doughnut.' It's a structure in Little Rodentia. It's in the shape of a doughnut, you see, and-" Nick's wit started to sneak itself back into his voice and mannerisms again, but was quickly shut back out again by the city attorney who wanted to keep on track.

"And what happened next?"

"Mr. Big decided to spare us for saving his daughter's life." Nick replied.

"Did Mr. Big give you or the defendant anything for saving his daughter's life?" the city attorney then asked him.

"We were invited to the wedding that was held that night, but that was not really anything more than just giving us access to question him regarding Otterton."

The city attorney cleared his throat silently. "What about captain Judy Hopps' position as the godmother to Fru-Fru's daughter who, interestingly enough, is also named Judy? Effectively making her part of the family." he asked, looking firmly at the lieutenant.

Nick was silent for a moment. He looked over at Judy who couldn't do more than simply looked back at him. Nick returned his gaze to the city attorney before a second had passed. "Fru-Fru clearly felt that if someone deserved to be the godmother of her child, it would be the bunny who saved her life. Not someone to call an asset." he replied.

The city attorney nodded towards Nick Wilde in thanks for his answers. "No more questions for the witness."


	9. The Best of We've Got (18:33 14-12-2029)

The Best We've Got

18:33 14-12-2029

"Still watching this?" Jack asked.

The TV in the cramped ZBI office was showing the news of the Zootopia v. Hopps trial. Jack had walked in on Urban Earman watching it in slouched manner while idly eating a take-away salad. He pointed towards the screen with his plastic fork which showed an artist's depiction of Judy during the sentencing: Six years in prison and termination from the police force after she was found guilty of corruption. "Did you know that I got into law enforcement because of her?"

Jack simply stood there, sipping his coffee while watching the TV screen. Urban continued. "Yeah. A right proper fucking role model who showed rabbits everywhere that we could be anything. And now everything she stood for has a rotten stench to it."

He then spun his office chair around to face his computer again, away from the TV. He sighed. "A part of me wish we hadn't gotten that tapping warrant."

"Easy there, Earman. As your boss I am required to report any misconduct." Jack said, although he didn't look serious. He sipped his coffee again, the other hand in his pocket.

"I know. I know I should be happy that I caught a crooked cop. No one deserves special treatment. But fuck me..." Urban replied, exhaustion in his voice as he ran his paws over his scalp.

Jack could respond in several ways, each leading to a different destination. He instead took another sip in silence. He has seen this too many times. "Let's get back to work."


	10. Epilogue (13:11 03-01-2030)

Epilogue

13:11 03-01-2030

"Hey Carrots."

Nick pressed the phone against his ear, sitting on the visitors' side of the dividing wall with reinforced glass between them in the visits room. Judy sat on the other side, holding the other phone against hers. "Hi Nick."

"So, I am on the case of busting some real bad apples inside this prison. Could you give me some insider info?" he asked.

Judy laughed. "Wow. Wooow! You're not even here to see me, huh?"

Nick laughed. "How are you holding up?" he then asked with a small smile of comfort.

"I'll survive." Judy replied, forcing a smile of her own. "I heard they started an investigation of corruption against you as well."

"Yeah, well, they shut that investigation down."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They deemed that I didn't know of Mr. Big's activities and wasn't in a position to investigate him, neither." he continued, his fingers idly drumming against the phone. "So you didn't have any reason to worry about me, after all." he then added with his sly smirk.

Judy nodded. There was a pause.

"So. Had a lot of visitors?" Nick then asked.

"Too many."

"Vernon and the kits?"

"Twice, so far."

"And they are holding up fine?"

Judy nodded slowly. Then shrugged. "I don't know. Vernon wouldn't let it show if he wasn't." she replied with some worry in her voice. Nick watched her for a moment as her gaze turned downward. "And the kits themselves?" he then asked.

Judy smiled and let out a single laugh. "Now those five are a bedrock, let me tell you." she said with pride, still looking down. Nick nodded to himself.

"I'll help Vernon out as best I can." he reassured. Judy nodded and looked back up at him. "Can you do me an additional favour?" she then asked. Nick nodded, leaning in closer as if to make it easier to take in her message.

"Promise me you'll keep up the good fight, all right? Don't repeat my mistakes."

Nick smiled. "Will do. At least until you're released -"

"Please, no."

"- and don the cowl and prowl the night as a vigilante."

She chuckled. "I am not becoming a vigilante, Nick."

"Come on, you got a killer origin story and everything." Nick laughed in turn. A prison guard entered the room on Nick's side. Nick turned to listen to what he had to say, then turned back to Judy. "Right, time appears to be up."

"Take care of yourself, Nick."

"You too, Judy."


End file.
